


The day after the night of "Percentages"

by cathalin



Series: Percentages [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charity ficlet for krismc09, who wondered what happened the next day, after "Percentages."</p></blockquote>





	The day after the night of "Percentages"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Dude, you haven't heard a single thing I've saaiiid about the bridge in this fucker!"

"Hmmm?" Adam straightened guiltily and tried to focus. Right. They were in the studio, recording their duet. He stretched and yawned, trying to ease some of the delicious tightness in his arms and back and legs and, well.

"Why don't you just wear a sign, you know, that says, 'I'm in love with Kris and last night I finally got to--'"

Adam threw his water bottle at her, cutting her off. "I can do this!" He couldn't help smirking a little, though, because last night had been--

"Oh. My. God! Forget it!"

Adam schooled his expression into something less ridiculous. "No, seriously, I'm ready now."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Mmmhmm."

Adam's phone buzzed. Weirdly, the sound made his heart skip a beat. He glanced down. People here throwing me out, not focused so they say

Adam grinned, a little relieved. It wasn't just him, which he knew, but still, it was good to know.

"Just a sec," he said to Allison. He sent, strangely, Allison says same about me

His phone buzzed almost immediately. also, sore all over, places didn't know had

Adam squirmed. He felt a little flushed.

Allison made a sound like a laugh turned into a cough. "Let's just take a break, do it another day. Tomorrow maybe?" She looked at Adam assessingly. "Yeah, no. Maybe in a week."

"Sorry," Adam said.

"Dude, I'm happy for you. Both of you. Seriously, man."

"I know. Thank you. It's been--"

"A long haul," she said, and he nodded, remembering. All that was past, though. He thought a little, then smiled and sent back, maybe u need massage for aches

good idea

Adam swallowed, imagining the beautiful lines of Kris's backside stretched out underneath him. maybe so u don't strain anything best if u r a bit restrained? Last night Kris had arched beautifully when Adam had held his wrists a little, but he wasn't sure, it didn't matter if that wasn't what he--

mmmmm get home now, sure u r right Adam flushed hotter and looked up guiltily at Allison, who was laughing her ass off across the room. "Come on, get out of here!"

He stood, a little shaky.

She slapped him on the ass. "Get home to him, stud!"

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Charity ficlet for krismc09, who wondered what happened the next day, after "Percentages."


End file.
